(MLP) Jekyll's Revenge
by 1prittypony1
Summary: MLP Jekyll and Hyde. Warning: Contains a little blood and torture. Jekyll's finally had enough of Hyde's attitude and want's to teach him a lesson. Can Hyde find a way to undo what's been done?
1. Chapter 1: Revenge

Chapter 1: Revenge

Jekyll slammed the door to his laboratory with his golden magic and angrily trotted over to the table which sat a drawer. This drawer contained a bottle of his mixed green potion, his journal in which he kept progress of his attempts at his experiment, and a copper-tin full of a white salt. He levitated the drawer and shoved it harshly into the bottom space in the dresser.

"I can't believe you could do something like this", Jekyll mumbled under his breath as he continued to angrily trot toward the brown stallion who lay warming himself by the fire. Jekyll stopped in front of Hyde who, with head on his hooves and eyes closed, was immensely enjoying the warmth the fire provided. He abruptly noticed that a dark shadow was in his way and annoyed, glared up at the pony who interrupted his moment of bliss.

"You're blocking my warmth. Could you possibly move one foot to your right?" Hyde lazily directed his hoof in the direction he wanted his counterpart to move but Jekyll didn't budge.

"No, we need to talk about this." Jekyll used his magic to make the daily newspaper, The London Equestrian, appear before Hyde's eyes. Jekyll used his hoof to point to the story on the front cover.

"Sir Canters mulled to death in SoHo - Sir. Canters was gruesomely murdered last night in SoHo. A maid mare informed the police that Mr. Hyde, a stallion who trampled a servant filly a year ago, approached Sir. Canters who politely enquired the way to the post office. Mr. Hyde, suddenly in a rage, raised his cane and struck Sir Canters with his cane thirty times. The maid sobbed as she told police, "I turned away from the window after the fourth blow. There was so much blood around him it seemed to be floating in it. I can still hear the gentlepony's cries and the sickening sound of bones breaking even now." Half of a cane had rolled near the gutters, the other half was supposedly taken. An envelope was all that was stolen. If you have any leads as to the whereabouts of Mr. Hyde please inform one the many officers at the police station."

After he had finished reading the newspaper article Hyde looked up unconcerned. "They haven't found me yet so what are you so worried about?"

"That everyone knows your name." Jekyll made the London Equestrian disappear and continued to glare at Hyde.

Hyde yawned and stretched like a cat. "I happen to be I'm proud of it." Hyde trotted to the same table that Jekyll's potion drawer occupied a short time before and pulled the silver tea tray that was in the middle of the table toward himself.

Jekyll trotted until he was next to Hyde. "But you prance around going 'Look at me I'm Mr. Hyde and everyone should treat me like a god.'" Jekyll stamped his hoof down on the table accentuating his last word and causing everything on the tea tray to vibrate.

Hyde looked to Jekyll as he still continued to glare at Hyde, "I don't say that," Hyde argued defending himself.

"You act like it."

Hyde turned back to the tea tray. He tried to pour himself a cup of tea but he found the teapot was empty. With a sigh, he put the teapot back on the tray and lifted Jekyll's cup with both hooves. He raised one eyebrow and turned to Jekyll asking permission. Jekyll nodded and he drank the tea in one gulp.

"No, I don't"

Hyde gagged as he quickly realized the tea he just drank was Earl Gray and ice cold. He put the tea cup back on the tea tray.

"How long was this here?" Hyde gestured to the teacup.

"That's not important right now."

"I hate Earl Grey tea. Don't you drink anything else?"

"Hyde."

Jekyll yelled his name but Hyde walked away from him toward the fireplace.

Jekyll stamped his hoof. He could take no more of Hyde's ignorance. He took a charging stance, lowered his horn and focused all his hatred on the pony with the long, light brown mane on the other side of the room. It took considerable effort to summon enough magic but he succeeded and cast a golden ray of magic at his unsuspecting counterpart.

Hyde, who had just reached the rug in front of the fireplace, noticed a warmth radiating from the other side of the room. He turned his head just in time to see a golden burst of magic coming towards him. He had quick reflexes as he immediately began to fly to avoid the collision. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as he felt the impact on his flank. Before he knew it he was flung backward at a fast speed. He felt himself collide with the wall and black out for a couple moments. He shook his head to clear the spots from his eyes and looked at himself to see if anything was broken. His body looked fine except for the tender spot on his right flank. He stood up from laying on his side and he immediately felt dizzy and waited a couple moments until the world stopped spinning. He walked around and found he had no broken bones in any of his legs and he had instinctively folded his wings a split second before he collided with the wall, so his wings opened with ease. He wondered if he could still fly and began flapping his wings until he was hovering two feet above the ground until suddenly, he felt something grab his tail and yank him forcefully to the ground. Then, as he lay there sprawled on his stomach, trying to regain a sense of balance, something pulled his forelegs and blacklegs together and hoofcufed both. As he glared at the hoofcuffs surrounding his front hooves, he noticed a golden aura around them.

"Jekyll?" Hyde asked, his voice wavering, his green eyes frantically searching for his other half's brightly golden coat.

"Jekyll, what's going on?" Hyde yelled, terrified. Henry Jekyll would never do a thing like this. He's become furious before but he never tried to physically harm him in any way.

"Teaching you a lesson." said the familiar voice of Henry Jekyll from behind him. Hyde let go of the breath he had been holding and tried to look behind him but he found he was paralyzed from the base of his neck to his tail in the same golden magic.

"What have I done wrong?" Hyde said as he followed the stallion with the combed, short, brown, mane with his eyes as Jekyll walked and finally sat in front of him.

"You murdered Sir Danvers." Jekyll glared down at Hyde with his brown eyes.

"Like I said before they haven't got a lead yet." Hyde glared back up.

"And that is supposed to make me feel better? They're going to find both of us sooner or later and put us both in jail."

"And that's somehow my fault?"

"Yes, don't you understand anything? My career and my name will be tainted because of your actions last night."

"Why should I care about your reputation?"

"You shouldn't. You should care about your own."

Hyde only glared at Jekyll again.

"Since you have no remorse for your actions, I shall be the one to teach it to you."

Jekyll released his magic on Hyde's body except for his hoofcuffs. He walked around his counterpart until he was behind him. Then he put one hoof on either side of him adjacent to each of his folded wings.

"Open your wings."

"What?"

Jekyll put both hooves in between Hyde's shoulder blades and slowly pushed his weight onto them, causing Hyde to cry out.

"I said, open your wings."

Hyde complied with Jekyll's request, not wanting to cause any more harm to himself. Once Jekyll's hooves left his shoulder blades and went again on either side of Hyde's body, a golden aura of magic enveloped his wings and entire body, keeping him paralyzed again. He felt a tug and an aching pain began in his left wing. He began to beg with Jekyll to stop whatever he was doing and let him go but Jekyll continued despite his pleas, as he felt the aching continue onto the other wing. Jekyll was picking his feathers off like they were petals on a daisy, Hyde finally gave up and silently let his tears fall as he waited for it to be over.

Jekyll lay down by the fire to sleep a short time later and let his counterpart go into a deep dreamless sleep


	2. Chapter 2: A Cure

Chapter 2: A Cure

Hyde opened his eyes and found that his hoofcuffs had disappeared. He stood up and realized with a groan that his entire body was sore, especially his wings. The moment he folded his wings he noticed they seemed very ….. light and they ached. Walking to the only mirror in the room took considerable effort but he finally sat down and looked at himself in the glass. He winced against the pain as he opened one wing to find all the feathers gone and the other wing looked the same. You couldn't really call them wings anymore because they were just skin over bones. He looked behind him and found his stripped wings. What happened last night was really no dream. He quickly looked around for his feathers and found two piles of brown feathers with the tips covered in dried blood on the ground around him. He gathered the piles in his hooves and carried them to the fire, where he lay down and looked down at them solemnly.

"How could he do this to me? Now I'll never be able to fly again."

Tears formed and he cried into what once were his wings. What do you call a flightless Pegasus?

He didn't notice Jekyll had come in until he heard the clip-clopping of his hooves on the smooth floor. Hyde scrambled to his hooves as fast as he could and turned to face his other half, wiping away any remaining tears as fast as he could.

"How could you do this?" Hyde gestured with his hoof to the two piles of feathers on the ground.

"I did what had to be done."

"I enjoyed the feeling of flying in the air. It was the one thing I loved most about my life."

"Exactly, that was the one thing that made you truly happy and I had to take it to teach you that there are consequences for your actions."

"But that's not fair."

"Life isn't fair sometimes."

Hyde sat down with a huff and looked down at his piles of feathers. He wasn't going to get any more answers from Jekyll for his motives but… he knew of some pony who could maybe help. There was a zebra rumored to live in an alleyway whom many had gotten aid and wisdom from. She was known to know the art of voodoo magic with many potions and cures for all kinds of illnesses. Maybe she could have some sort of cure for his wings. He quickly lied to Jekyll, telling him that he was going to go take a walk and stretch his legs from the long sleep he'd awoken from. Jekyll agreed, and he put on his black top hat and cloak calmly trotted out the door and onto the cobblestone streets of London. It took a couple tries but he finally found the right alleyway. He found her sitting on a square pillow in a small tent. Inside the tent, there were wooden masks on hooks which had been carved into the poles that held her tent up. Sitting against the back part of the tent there was a cabinet with chemicals and potions inside. A crystal ball sat on her far right and a black, empty, caldron on her far left. The zebra beckoned him closer with her hoof and Hyde stepped nearer to her.

"Please Sit."

He sat on the only other square pillow, which was across from her.

"You have come to seek my help because something is troubling you. What is it?"

"It would be easier to show you." He turned around and sat back on the pillow and quickly untied his black cloak, letting it fall to the floor. He opened his bony wings, waited a few moments, closed them, turned back around and sat to face her once again, leaving his black cloak on the floor.

"That is a sad sight indeed." said the zebra and Hyde nodded his head.

"Is there any way you can grow my feathers back?"

"Once a Pegasus reaches adolescence, he molts his feathers and permanent ones grow in their place. I'm sorry but they're gone for good."

"Is there any way to stick them back on using unicorn magic?"

"The best spell that a unicorn could use would only stick them to your wings with a very weak magical bond. The smallest gust of wind would blow them away so they would be of no use for flight."

"I'm willing to try anything."

"Here is the spell incantation." The zebra said as she handed Hyde a scroll scribbled with words.

"Thank you," Hyde said as he tied his cloak around himself, grabbed the scroll out of her hoof and put his wing around it to carry it back to Jekyll. He turned to start his long walk back when he stopped and turned back to look at the zebra.

"May I ask your name, just in case I need to find you again?"

The zebra seemed startled by the question but answered with a small smile, "Melina. No one has ever asked me my name before. Thank you."

Hyde mirrored the small smile she had and turned back to continue his long walk toward the house that he and Jekyll shared.

A half an hour later Hyde pushed the door open carefully and stepped into the strange comfort of Jekyll's laboratory. He shut the door with a small creak and quickly looked around, afraid that Jekyll was here and had noticed the noise but he was relieved to find the laboratory empty and trotted back to the rug where he had been laying the night before and sadly looked at the two piles of his feathers once again. He grabbed a jar, put all of his feathers into it and then rolled the scroll around the jar. Then he put his hoof around both items to protect them from the hooves of Jekyll and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: False Hope

Chapter 3: False Hope

The next morning when Hyde woke up he reached for the jar but found only empty space in his hooves. He quickly stood up and scanned the room, finding Jekyll sitting on the floor sipping a cup of hot Earl Gray tea as he read the writing on the scroll as his magic levitated the piece of paper in front of him.

"What is this?" Jekyll glared at Hyde over the paper as he waited for an answer.

"A spell to put my wings back together."

"Why would I destroy all of my hard work and reward you for bad behavior?"

"I want my wings back."

Jekyll had skimmed through the spell and knew that it wouldn't work but he wanted to see what it would actually do. He looked up across the room where Hyde was giving him puppy dog eyes. Jekyll sighed.

"Alright."

Hyde's eyes lit up and ran across the room and hugged him tightly. The doctor was so surprised that he almost lost his balance and dropped the tea he was levitating. He pushed Hyde away.

"Bring me your feathers."

Hyde did as he was told, bringing the jar from across the room and placing it down in front of his hooves.

"I need you to sit down and open your wings for me."

Hyde did so, looking back at Jekyll with enthusiasm, awaiting what would happen next.

Jekyll knew that he had to say the spell incantation exactly as it was written so the spell would work properly. Before he started the spell, he drank the rest of his tea and put the empty teacup behind him. He placed the scroll on the floor and used some books from a nearby bookcase as paperweights. Taking a deep breath, he levitated all of the bloodied feathers and organized them as closely as he could to the shape of Pegasus wings. He then recited the spell:

Severed apart and unable to mend

I bind you together to become whole again

Hyde's feathers glowed with a bright golden light which then subsided. Even though he didn't show it, Jekyll was exhausted and was breathing quickly through his nose.

He looked back at his mended wings. He was so happy that he got his wings back that he flapped his wings and flew a couple feet from the ground for a few seconds before he fell. Jekyll was nice enough to catch him before he met the ground. Hyde relaxed when he realized that he wasn't falling anymore and that Jekyll had saved his life.

"Thank you."

Jekyll had changed his mind on lowering Hyde safely to the floor and let him fall on his face instead.

Hyde got back onto his hooves and sadly noticed the some of his feathers were on the floor. He ran to the only mirror in the room and looked at his wings. Most of the feathers had fallen off and the few that were left dangling. He flapped his wings causing the rest of the remaining feathers to fall off and onto the floor. Hyde had his boney wings again.

"The spell didn't work."

"I knew it wouldn't."

"Then why did you do it?"

"I wanted to see what it would actually do."

"You mean I was your guinea pig again?"

"You were so eager to have your wings back."

"Why did you give me false hope?"

"Because murders don't deserve to fly."

With that statement Jekyll stormed out the laboratory door, slamming it behind him with his magic.

Left alone, Hyde gathered his feathers back into the jar and lay down by the fire once more, the cold truth of what Jekyll had said repeated in his mind.

He was a murderer but did that mean that he really didn't deserve to fly at all?


End file.
